The present invention relates to a lampholder or socket for electric incandescent lamps which is composed of two halves which are located substantially on each side of an axial plane and united with each other on said plane, at least along the major portion of their extension, and into which a pair of electric contact blades are inserted.
Through the Danish patent specification No. 112 807 a lampholder of this kind is previously known, which is especially intended to be utilized in electric Christmas tree candles and which for enabling quick and easy assembling is divided into two substantially mirror-symmetrical halves along an axial plane, so that contact blades and conductors may be deposited loosely in recesses provided therefor in the halves, after which the two halves are laid together, in that projections or pins of the one half penetrate into corresponding apertures in the other. After that, the lampholder or socket loosely assembled is pushed into a tubular sleeve which holds the socket together and imitates a Christmas tree candle. In this known construction one of the contact blades is carried radially outwards through an aperture in the circumferential wall of the half, while the other contact blade projects axially to an aperture in the composite socket. This socket is difficult to assemble due to the fact that the contact blades are loosely inserted in the halves and that these require an outer tubular sleeve as a means for holding them together.